Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an integrated circuit and a transmission circuit thereof, particularly to an integrated circuit which is capable of reducing leakage current, and a transmission circuit thereof.
Related Art
In an integrated circuit, one or more input buffers are often disposed. The input buffer is configured to receive an input signal from the outside and provide an output signal to the inside of the integrated circuit for processing. It is worth mentioning that, when no signal is applied to an input end of the input buffer, the input end of the input buffer may be in a floating state. This floating state of the input end of the input buffer may lead to an indeterminate voltage at the control end of a transistor in the input buffer, and this may make the transistor to work in an unpredictable state and generate the leakage current.
In addition, when the input end of the input buffer stays in the floating state, the input buffer may therefore generate an unstable output voltage. In this way, in the integrated circuit, a logic circuit element that receives the unstable output voltage from the input buffer may generate more leakage current, resulting in whole current leakage of the integrated circuit to some extent.